


The lost eye of the little brownish dog ...

by Pythia (Mythichistorian)



Category: Tales of the Gold Monkey
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythichistorian/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any similarity between this work and the very famous dramatic monologue by J Milton Haynes is entirely deliberate, and I'm not apologising for anything.  :-)</p><p>(If you're not familiar with the work, Google 'The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God' for an interesting insight into what people used to find entertaining in the Music Halls ...  )</p></blockquote>





	The lost eye of the little brownish dog ...

  
There's a little one eyed dog who sits beside the Monkey Bar,  
There's a red amphibious aircraft at the quay.  
There's a greasy garbed mechanic who dreams of a cold beer  
While a waiter in a wheelchair serves him tea.

There's a radio in a suitcase up on the second floor,  
Because the singer is a spy for Uncle Sam.  
There's a Dutch preist who is German and is working for the Reich  
But spends more time blessing natives like a man.

There's an Oriental princess, who is really partly Scot,  
With a samurai who's loyal to a tee.  
She hold court upon an island where her royal word is law,  
And her fish suppers aren't quite what you'd think they'd be ...

There's a mysterious looking Frenchman by the name of Good Luck Lou  
Who owns the bar by which the dog is sat.  
His past is full of rumours, and his smile is filled with charm,  
And he's never seen without his smart cravat.

There's a blue eyed flying tiger about to start a bar room brawl  
Who's the pilot of that plane out in the bay.  
He's the reason that the dog called Jack wears such a jaunty patch,  
'Cos he gambled the dog's other eye away!

If you pass through the Marivellas and visit the Monkey Bar  
(Pan Pacific is a terrific way to fly).  
You'll find the pilot, his best buddy and that red haired heroine  
Still searching for that little dog's lost eye ...

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarity between this work and the very famous dramatic monologue by J Milton Haynes is entirely deliberate, and I'm not apologising for anything. :-)
> 
> (If you're not familiar with the work, Google 'The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God' for an interesting insight into what people used to find entertaining in the Music Halls ... )


End file.
